Above The Shadows
by moOnwalker01
Summary: Bella, Emmett & their parents are moving in Forks. What will happen when she's reunited with her best childhood friend? When the most obnoxious guy in school likes her? Summary SUCKS but story is awesome! : ALL HUMAN Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my very first twilight story… I hope this thing is gonna work and forgive my English; I'm French and my speaking isn't perfect… **

**I tried mixing this story with my own and I hope you like it… Enjoy!! =]**

Bella's POV

Never did I even give it a thought that my life would have turned out like this. It was much better…

I used to always try and imagine it, but all that I would come up with, was like a big blank page.

It was humid here. And always raining. At least there was a comforting side to this little adventure; I'd always know what the weather would be like. No need to always try to figure out what to wear. Plus, I didn't mind the rain so much. I thought it was calming, dramatic sometimes.

Dad has had a major depression ever since I was 3. So basically, I never had a really happy dad. Sure, maybe a couple times a month, or once a week, but besides that, it was bleh. He was depressed, or mad or just numb. Yes, it was hard to deal with, but things happen, and that's just how it is.

Mom was absolutely crazy. Almost every day I laugh with her until it hurts. But she's always had the tendency to be overstressed. And I understood; being in her position must have been hard. But I'd show her how to laugh more, and laugh things off.

Emmett was… well he was Emmett, No other than the immature, childish, funny, protective and idiot brother that I had and loved no matter what.

We came here in order for my dad to fill the needing of a chief of police down in Forks, Washington.

"So you guys have 800 each, okay?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head from the window to face my mom. She had both of her hands full of money.

"Ah sweet!!" a deep booming voice said. _Emmett._ I watched as his hands took the amount in one of her hands, _Woah. Seriously?? _

"Bellaaaaaaa?" mom asked looking amused. "Hurry up," she mused, "or I'll change my mind…" With a gasp and scared wide eyes, I quickly took the money out of her left hand. Emmett laughed at my urge and I protectively hugged my money. "Mine," I said, shooting a suspicious look at my mom.

We were on our way to the Seattle mall and Emmett and I were getting loads of new clothes; the best part of starting school. "We'll pick you kids up around 7 at the food court, alright?" _Ugh, I can't believe he still says that!_

"We're not kids!" Emmett and I both complained. I saw Charlie laugh and shake his head through the mirror probably thinking: _Are you kidding me?! _"Yeah, it's not because we're a little immature that we're _kids_," I pouted.

"A _little_?" he continued, looking at me like I had 3 heads.

"Hey, we're not _immature_!" My brother said innocently.

"Oh, shut up Em!" I shot him an obvious look.

"Okay.. maybe a _little_," he admitted, emphasizing on the word 'little'.

"Emmett.. Let's face it, we're immatures," I said as I sighed and patted his shoulder. I listened as mom was all laughing at us. "Yeah!! Big immatures!"

"Hey, what do you think you are, laughing at us all the time, huh?" Em said defensively.

"Yeah?" I pressed on.

"Okay, okay whatever… have a good shopping trip. And no fighting, please!" she told us. Realizing we were finally at destination, I picked up my purse and turned off my iPod.

I'll never understand why she keeps telling us 'no fighting'. Yeah, those aren't my intentions at all, but it's not like just by saying so that it won't happen. Maybe they were just 'mother reflexes'.

"Remember, 7 at the food court!" dad shouted through the opened window.

"Yes, dad…" we both _kids _said.

* * * * * * * * *

High tops, converses, high heels, jeans, tops, hoodies, sunglasses, dresses, every accessories, this place was _awesome_. I had to say, eight hundred bocks at the mall was really worth it.

"Ugh!! I don't know what shoes to get…" I watched as Emmett stood before the wall full of shoes. He had been struggling to choose a pair of shoes for 10 minutes now and I found it pretty amusing. "What do you think of those black & white DC ones?" he asked.

"Bleh," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now, you are _no _help at all," he complained.

"Well it's just boring; you always get the same shoes!" I complained afterwards. I don't know why this was bothering me, they weren't _my _shoes.

"No, I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Ok, maybe not but you always get the same colors, and it's annoying!" I complained again.

"So? How is that annoying?" He was clearly confused.

"I don't know.. It just is. Don't get Black & White," I ordered.

"Wow, the strangest things can bother you," he smiled. "But fine…"

Looking around for about 10 minutes I found red and black shoes. "How 'bout these ones?"

"No, I want DC shoes!" He pouted.

"Arrh, you're so whiny. Fine!" Looking around again I pointed towards another pair. DCs this time. "Hey, these blue one are pretty cool," I suggested. Neon blue shoes… only blue, no other color. Cool!

"Hey yeah!! Thank yoooouuuuuu. And then I can put neon yellow laces on them… Yeah!!" He sounded like a little boy on Christmas getting his first video game. I guess dad _was_ right.

"I think dad was right; you are a kid," I tried not to laugh as I watched his face. It was like if I interrupted his daydream. While trying on some flashy red All Star high tops, he ruffled my hair. I gave him a push with my shoulder and he gave me another bigger one. It was enough to get me to fall off the bench. "Hey!!" I whined. His booming laugh and me on the floor caught the attention of most of people. Ah, did I love those cute moments we had!

"Are you okay?" I heard a male voice chuckling. I wouldn't blame him; we both must have looked ridiculous! _Yep, just like kids!_

A pale hand was in front of me in order for me to take it. I reached it and stood up clumsily. The guy was very tall, with messy-but-good-looking bronze-brownish hair. He also had the most fascinating green eyes I'd ever seen… It felt like they were so deep. _!!!! Oh. God. _I freaked out in my own mind. He was gorgeous! I finally felt embarrassment as I realized he'd seem me fall. _Oh get over it Bella! It's not like you'll ever see him again. Ha! I wish! _"Ummm, thanks," I mumbled nervously. I scratched the back of my long, wavy, dark brown hair, suddenly having to twitch my hands.

"No problem… I'm Edward," he said nicely with a beautiful smile. I stared at him for what seemed like time was frozen for a few seconds. Very long seconds.

"Bella," I smiled. _Okay, don't embarrass yourself._

"Beelllaaaaaaa!!" I heard Emmett muse my name. I looked over the hottie's shoulder to find my brother already at the cashier, looking for me.

"Ummmm, I-I gotta go. My brother's… calling me," I almost successfully said. He smiled, nodded and let me pass. I smiled back and said a low 'thanks' and walked away. Oddly, I could feel his stare on me and my heart was going crazy. _Wow. _Then my mind went completely blank.

"So who was that?" Em asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know… Some Edward guy, Isn't he _hot _though?" I wondered aloud.

"Ha! Certainly not as hot as me," he responded. _Uh-huh__…_

"YEAH RIGHT! Have you seen him?! I'm not so sure," I joked also giving him the extra .belly-button poke'.

"Dooonnn'ttt!" He said childishly. "There's a cute girl behind, she'll think you're my girlfriend."

"Pfff, whatever!"

"Whatever indeed…" Haha yes, 'indeed' was Emmett's own way of joking innocently with words. For the rest of the car ride, I found myself thinking about the Edward guy I met, He was incredibly good-looking. No doubt he had a girlfriend.

**Done chap. 1!! Tell me what you think of it! Reviews are love ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!! Enjoy :) **

If there was one thing that I could say all teenagers have an issue with, is school. I think we pretty much all hate school. But every year when it's time for school-shopping we get all exited… then we end up hating it again and not caring. We even plan ahead for a week what we're going to wear.

Which I was doing right now. Planning things ahead. Or rather, it was already planned and school was starting tomorrow and I was getting a funny feeling every time I'd thing about it. Yes, I was nervous but I was still a little exited.

I was done with preparing everything for the special day, so I decided to cook a snack. It was 10:30 but that didn't matter to me. Who said there was a schedule to eat?

I knocked on Emmett's door. "What?" I opened it and saw he was playing PS3, obviously he couldn't answer.

"Hey I'm gonna have some Kraft Dinner. Want some?" I asked.

"Ummm, yeah sure. Is there a lot?"

"I think so."

"Then yes. Like a whole box."

"That much?"

"Well yeah!" He said in a 'DUH-tone.' "A real man needs to eat."

"A man, huh? Well I'm not so sure I'd say that… but alright."

"Hey!!" And before he could tackle me to the ground or tickle me to death, I ran downstairs to do my thing.

A few minutes later, it was up to Emmett's room with 2 bowl of Kraft Dinner (amount of 2 for Em and 1 for me).

"Here ya go" I gave him the big bowl.

"Heyyyy thank you," he said while moving his head from left to right like a 5 year old. I laughed and sat on his bed.

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I don't know…. Clothes." He said with his mouth full.

"You gonna wear your blue shoes?"

"Yep!"

"With…?"

"Just jeans and a blue shirt I guess."

"Mmm-mhm… cool. Well see yah, I'm off to bed."

"Oookkaayyy, have fun!" he said non-chalantly.

"I will."

I brushed my teeth, washed my makeup off and I was ready for bed.

* * * * * * * * *

Waking up before everyone else, I went to have a shower. As I walked towards the bathroom, a thought popped into my mind: _First day of school. _I hurried even more now that I nervous again. The hot water felt good on my skin and relaxed my whole body.

I dried my damp hair and gave them a 'boost' of curls with my new zebra print flat iron. Makeup was next. Sparkly white on the eyes, black eyeliner and fake eyelashes. _Perfect_. I stood before the mirror admiring my 'artwork'.

Now, clothes. Black skinny jeans with white suspenders and a side chain. Very red hoddie with the zipper up so it's like a 'turtle-neck' that matched my red high-tops all star converse. _Perfect again_.

"Bells, would you _please_ get out of the bathroom?"

I opened the door and walked away. "Sowwy! Oh and be careful the iron's still hot."

"Yeah yeah. Sheesh, you take so long!"

"Well yeah. I'm a girl. Do the math,"

"Hmm, well we're leaving in about 20 minutes so you better go eat."

"Right," I said. I quickly grabbed a chewy bar and got my backpack. It was one of those crosswords ones. I had put splashes of black paint and stains to make it look old. I thought it looked cool.

I grabbed my green iPod and shoved it in my back pocket of my jeans and my earphones in my other one. I was pretty much music-addicted. Listening to it 24/7; working, reading, while in the shower… with speakers, of course. Going to sleep...

My black and brown Pincher dog Nicky ran up to me. "What?" I demanded. She stood up on her back paws. I figured she wanted a treat, so I gave her one. I then stood up and heard my brother come down the stairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded. I locked the door outside then jumped into Emmett's black Jeep. Now I had a truck too, but it would be a waist of gas if I could just have a ride with the person I live with.

This Calling by All That Remains filled up the car as we went up the hill. We were in Forks' High School within 5 minutes. _Here we go…_ I thought nervously as we were out the car.

Most of the people were hanging out in the parking lot. No use for me and Emmett to stay there; we didn't know anybody. We got in by the main entrance and people gave both of us a paper with our names on it, our schedule for our classes, and our locker number. 309. I looked for my locker and right beside was 204 and the numbers were going up. If followed the numbers and easily found mine. I shoved my backpack in it. Looking up on my schedule, I saw my first class was Maths. I picked up my skulls pencil case, notebook and binder and got to my very first class. On the way, I took 2 gums. Now I looked like a jack-ass chewing gum, not caring about anyone else. Oh well. Who cares what _they_ think?

When I got there, I gave my paper to the teacher and he gave me a book, and assigned my seat. As soon as I settled my things on the table, a small pixie-like girl ran up to her seat: the one next to me. She had short black hair that spiked up in every way possible and pale skin. It was cute. She noticed me staring at her like an idiot.

"Oh hi!!! Are you the new girl everyone's talking about?" She asked cheerfully.

_Everyone's talking about me? Ah great._ "Well I must be her. My name's Bella Swan," I said.

"I know. I'm Alice Cullen." _Alice_… this rang a bell.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked confused. Why did she look so familiar?

"Ummm, maybe… I don't know." I could see she was confused by my question, too.

"Did you live in Phoenix before?" Then I saw the recognisition on her face.

"Bella?! Is that really you?"

**I know it's kinda small chapter but I have more! REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I did chapter 3... I hope you like it. And if you have ANY ideas for Edward//Bella scenario or things Ed could do that is kinda mean or ANYTHING really PLEASE tell me. ****Alrighty, read ahead Ahhhhh!!! :D Team Edward BTW!! **

**BTW Twilight isn't mine! **

"Bella? Is that really you? Oh. My. God. This is so COOL!"

"I know! Aww, Alice, you're beautiful!" I said in awe.

It is then, in the middle of a math class in a shit hole town that I was reunited with my my best-friend from childhood. We both started bouncing on our chairs and laughing like idiots. What a cute moment!

"Lemme see your classes!!" she demanded. I gave her the paper. "Aww, this sucks. We only have socials together." She was disappointed. "Oh well! Better than nothin!" She giggled.

If there was a person I could name as most dynamic and hyper, it would be Alice. When class started, Alice gave me a note on a small piece of paper.

**Wanna have lunch with me today?**

**Sure! ^.^ **

As M. Smith started explaining the lessons through the whole year, I remembered how I met Alice.

**_Flashback**_

I was swinging at the park near the house by myself because I was mad at Emmett for not letting me play at his video games. I was 6 years old.

"Hi. You look mad. What's wrong?" A little girl with short black hair asked me. She was pretty.

"My brother Em won't let me play his new game." I explained.

"Oh, I have a brother too. And Eddie's not very nice either."

"What are you here by yourself for?"

"Searching for a new friend. You have been chosen." She declared proudly. "I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella," I smiled. "Wanna candy?" I offered. She quickly nodded. I reached for my candy bag in my pocket and gave her a couple.

"You have cool socks on," she pointed at my neon pink and yellow socks as she chwed on a green gummie.

"Thank you. My mommy bought them yesterday."

"Can I borrow them after?" (**Lmao, cute ^.^ LOL)**

"Eww. You want to borrow my socks? Why?"

"Cause. They're cool."

"Okay… You can have them after tomorrow, because tomorrow, a boy is going to come at our house and I want to show them to him."

"YAAAYYYYY!! Thank you, thank you, thank yooouuuuuu!" And she hugged me.

_**End of Flashblack**_

But 7 years after, she moved away. It was really sad. I was kind of a loner after. I never actually remembered she moved here…

* * * * * * * * *

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Had time really gone by _that_ fast? I picked up all my things and shoved them in my locker in an urge.

"Hiya!" I found Alice right beside my locker.

"Oh God, you scared me!" She giggled. "So umm.. where's the lunch room place thingy?"

"That way. Just follow me. Got your lunch money?"

"Errr…" I went through my backpack. "I do now!"

"Ok. OOooOooh!! _Cool_ wallet!" She pointed at my zebra-print long wallet.

"Ah, I know, I love it!" I exclaimed too.

"Haha alright, let's go before all the good food gets taken."

We got in line. Cheese Pizza and Root Beer. _Awesome. _Alice led me to a table. I could see Emmett already there. _Sweet. Guess we'll have the same friends! _There was also an Abercrombie-like model guy with blond hair and another blond girl. She was really beautiful. I didn't feel like they belonged in such a shitty small school.

"Bella, these are my friends Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins. Oh and guys, this is Bella. OH HI EMMETT!!" She came rushing towards Em and he gave her a big bear hug. "Aww, it's great to see you!" She said happily.

We all said our 'hi's and we sat down. Then it hit me. There was someone missing. "Where's your brother?" I asked casually. Rosalie laughed a not funny laugh. "Nuh-uh. You don't wanna see him." "He's. A _total_. Dick." She continued due to my lack of understandment. I looked over to Alice for more explanations. "He's probably making out with another random girl, or making trouble…" _Another? Random? Trouble? What does she mean? _

"Yeah, he's not the 'gentleman' type." Jasper went on.

"Clearly not," Alice said as she chewed on a fry.

I didn't get it, but I just shrugged it off. Didn't really matter to me. We talked for about an hour and it was pretty funny. I think we both were going to really get along with them.

"So which class do you guys have next?" Asked Alice to Em and I.

"I have Biology,"

"…Spanish." Responded Emmett.

"Sweet! I have Spanish too!" Said Jasper happily and they high-fived. Clearly, they had already become good friends.

"You have _biology_?" Exclaimed Rosalie. I nodded. She and Alice exchanged a quick glance before she said, "Pfff, good luck on _working_."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother's in that class." Alice said.

"Oh. Is he really _that_ bad?" The way they talked about him sounded like he was the biggest jerk.

"Guess you'll be the judge of that; it's time to go." Just then the bell rang. "See yah!"

Then everybody left for their classes. We made plans to meet in the parking lot after school. Walking in the hall, I wondered how bad Ali's brother was. What does he do to apparently be a jerk? _Guess we'll see… _

Like I did in every class, I gave my paper to the teacher, and he gave me a book for students. _Blehhh… It is SO big. _He assigned my seat in far corner of the class, beside the big window. I sat down and set my things.

"Hi. You're Isabella Swan, right?" said a spiky blond hair guy. He had a baby face. Haha…

"Bella," I corrected, as usual.

"Well hey, I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi," I said. I tried to sound nice. It was pretty good.

Class started. Guess I didn't have to make up small talks for now. Saved by the bell, how Cliché. Our teacher, M. Varner presented himself, obviously, and started a survey on this year's lessons, as every teacher did on every first day of school.

"Thanks for joining us M. Cullen," he said rudely. _Cullen. Alice Cullen._ Was that her brother? I lifted my head. _What?_

_*"……I'm Edward," he said nicely with a beautiful smile.*_

_He _was Ali's brother?

"Oh hey! You're welcome," he exclaimed happily. This didn't make the teacher so happy.

I didn't understand. How could they all say he was a jerk? _He seemed nice when I saw him. Well yeah, he _seemed_ nice, Bella. Whatever, shut up! _I argued with myself.

He sat beside me. At my table. I saw this seat was the only one left. _Damn it, Bella! Why are you so nervous? _

"Well, well, well… Look who we have here," he said, noticing me.

"Yeah… Weird right?" I smiled.

"You bet! But it's good," he touched my thigh. "Because now, I can make out with you." _What?!_

"Excuse me?!" I can't believe it!

"Don't you just wanna do things to me?" He asked proudly, stretching his whole body on his chair.

"Ewww.. Not really." _I don't even know him!_

"Fine then. I see you're too shy. I guess I'll just get started," he smiled.

"Uh, no. You're not."

"Uh, yes. I am."

"Not with me."

"Yeah with you!" he said in a tone as if it was obvious, I shook my head 'no' and pretended to work on the assignment Mr. Varner gave us. "Watch me," he smiled again.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Look, I don't know what your-"

His lips crushed on mine just as I was getting angrier. _All right, that does it, _I thought angrily. I slapped him hard.

"MISS SWAN!" I heard a loud voice. _Shit. Why? Oh, why did he not see anything but _that_? _Thank_ you _Cullen_! _

"Y-yes sir?" the whole class was watching me. Edward? He was to busy smiling stupidly and leaning back on his chair. With his arms crossed behind his head, proud of himself.

"I want you in the principal's office right now."

"But sir, you don't understand, he just-"

"I don't want to hear it. As for you M. Cullen, I suggest you go accompany little missy here."

"No!" I protested.

"Go," he looked at both of us, pointing towards the door. _Off we go. _I nearly tripped while walking and heard Edward laughing at me. That was embarrassing. Mostly because now wasn't the time to laugh it off, so I couldn't. _Stupid jerk! Rose was right._

We were in the hallway now. Time to make him fuck off.

**Ahhh!! Hope you loved it! Posting the 4****th**** Chapter really soon! :) Reviews please… tell me what you think!­­**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt 4!! :D Any ideas anybody for Ed//Bells scenario or ANYTHING really? Please let me know!!**** And I'd like to remind you that I'm FRENCH so there might be lots of mistakes in this story, but hopefully you still can understand! C:**

_******__**BTW now I'm gonna do just random playlists that kinda fit in to the story or that just fit because it works with what a certain person said or did. Or just what they think or just their style: HOW they think. Because, we all love music, and maybe you guys will get some new songs! It will beat THE END of this chapter... LOOK OUT!****_

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Twilight. If I did, would I really let Edward near Bella? I think not. I just like to steal him away whenever I can. :P**

"Thanks _a lot_! It's the first day, and I'm _already_ in trouble!"

"What? Considering your Emo-ish style, I thought you were some sort of trouble maker,"

_Oh you'll get trouble alright!_ "I am, I just usually am not _stupid_ enough to make it to the first day!" I complained.

Ooo, bad ass! Well I guess now it's a record."

I shot him a dirty look. "Shut the hell up."

"Aww, it's all gonna be fine hon. Don't worry about it," he touched my ass and put his other arm around me.

I angrily pushed him off. "STOP" I started to walk away from him faster and I could see Edward was still at his spot.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked innocently. I stopped and turned around.

"I'm not your _baby_. Go play your _dick_ game with somebody else, Ok?"

"Using bad words and getting angry won't solve anything"

"Touching my ass and trying to make out with me won't either," I snapped at him.

"You know you're _very_ cute when you get pissed off, I should do it more often," he said as he leaned against the wall. I sighed loudly. _Why does he have to look _so_ hot? Maybe it would be easier if he wasn't. Stupid obnoxious person! _

"Yeah, this isn't working," I shook my head. I lifted my hand up to my head, about to insult him, but decided to let it go.

He held a laugh and I quickly walked to the office.

"Can I help you sweetie?" asked kindly Mrs. Cope. _Oh shut the hell up, I'm nobody's sweetie. _

"I was sent to the principal's office," I said sharply.

"Along with me," said Edward. Mrs. Cope told us to go wait in the waiting room. Where there is NOBODY. _Shit!_

"No you weren't," I said rudely in a low voice and looked at him. _Ugh, and he's so tall! _He rested his arm around my waist._ That distance is like way too close, buddy. _"And fuck off!" I hissed.

"I _was_ sent."

"I don't care. I just don't wanna see you." I had to admit there, I _really_ sounded like a kid. He laughed out loud and everyone turned around. I blushed.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

"No." _No? Fine!_

"Fine," I said innocently. I punched him on the arm, where the nerve is. It hurts like hell, Em always does it. Then I walked away and sat on a chair in the empty room. He was dumbfounded.

"OWW!" he yelled. _Yes, it worked!! _"Shit, you _really _are some bad ass! That _hurts_!"

"Hmph. That's why you don't mess with me," I said casually. I made a huge bubble with my gum and played with my hair. Then I saw a flash. I turned sharp to Edward. He was holding a cell phone.

"Hey! Don't take pictures of me," I complained. "Delete that,"

"Nope!" he had the hugest proud smile. "I'm not going to _delete_ it! Have you seen it?" He thought I was crazy for saying that.

"Obviously not."

He came and sat beside me. "Look," he said putting his cell phone screen in my face. _Oh, I look pretty on there! I wish I had the picture to myself, not on _his _cell phone!_

"Gimme" I tried grabbing it.

"No! You'll delete it. I don't trust you."

"So? And you even made it your _background _pic? That's pathetic. What's up with you?"

"It's not _pathetic_," he said defensively.

"Then why did you even take it?"

"Cause. I wanted to." I chuckled; he sounded just like his sister.

"What?"

"Like I said: it's pretty pathetic," I looked away.

"Whatever. Hey wanna make out now? There's nobody here," he changed the subject. _Not again! That empty room thing was a bad idea. _

"No. Haven't I made that clear already?"

"Well that's impossible!" he whined.

"How is that impossible?"

"Nobody. Ever. Said no."

"Well there's a first for everything, isn't there?" I crossed my arms.

He sighed loudly. "Sowwwy," I said.

"No you're not."

"Pfff, you're right, I'm _so_ not!" he stared at me. I looked at him, blew a bubble, popped it, and looked away.

Finally, the Principal, M. Downey, came out. "In here Miss. Swan. M. Cullen." I walked in and unfortunately, there were only 2 chairs. _Great. _I sat in, a leg crossed on the other one, and my arms crossed as well. Edward just sat and smiled; he was probably happy that he'd piss me off, remembering the reason we were on here. Or he was just planning on something stupid. Again.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" M. Downey asked.

"Well my girlfriend here-" Edward started.

"Stop it." I cut him off. Like I said: something _stupid._ "I'm not his girlfriend. He tried to make out in class with me when I said 'no', so I slapped him on the face. M. Varner didn't let me time to explain things out, so he sent me in here."

"Wow. You talk a lot." Edward said non-chalantly, not even sounding 'wowed' at all.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes annoyed at him.

"Well I have to say, I'm not surprised. You're free to go Miss. Swan."

"Hey, what about me?" Edward protested.

"Actually, you'll have to answer some questions for me; Mrs. Stewart's truck had been found egged after lunch. As always, she suspects you," M. Downey said.

"What? That's not fair! I was in biology making out with her," he pointed at me.

"Actually sir, I have to say that he was late for class," I interrupted.

Edward shot a mad, dirty look at me and I sweetly smiled at him. _Ha! Who's laughing now, huh? That's what you get…_ Haha he looked so cute when he was mad!

"Oh well, thank you for that Isabella."

I was about to correct him on my name as usual, but Edward surprised me by doing it himself. "It's _Bella_," he said arrogantly. _How did he know that? Oh right, the shoe store…_

"So M. Cullen, do you deny it?"

"Deny _what_?" he sounded annoyed. I thought it was funny how a simple question could have had him pissed when I had insulted him, punched him and refused his 'proposition' within half an hour. Also the fact that his face fell when I said he had been late. It was probably him who egged that what's-her-face person's car. Otherwise, why would he have been late? AND come back in class all happy, enough to make the teacher all PMS?

"What you've done with Stewart's truck."

"It wasn't me."

"Prove it. I'm not sure I should believe _that_."

"Well you have no proof, do you?" the corners of his lips twitched up to a crocked smile. _He's beautiful. Shut UP Bells, you're supposed to hate him, look what he almost did to you!! I know, but still… that was the sexiest smile ever. _

"Fine. You're out of that one. But consider that I am watching you closely mister," the principal told him. "You two may now get back in class. Be wise."

"Yeah, yeah… like an angel. Isn't that right Hells Bells?" he smiled his sexy smile at me. I lost my mind… my name, _where was I?_ _Uhh, I bet he's doing it on purpose!! Dazzling me. _Finally, a second later (I think), it all came back to me. We walked out of the office.

"Hells Bells?" I asked. _Was this some kind of joke?_

"Yeah!!" he exclaimed. "You know? I'm gonna get cha, Satan getcha. Hells bells… na na na na naaaaa, Hells Bells. ACDC's classic, man!" he sang. He also did the extra 'imaginary guitar solo' with his hands.

"Yeah, yeah I know that song. By the way, how did you know about calling me Bella and not Isabella?" I asked genuinely curious. I know I told him that was my name, but he didn't look surprised when M. Downey called me by my full name. How did he know that I did not prefer it that way?

"Well." He thought about it for a few seconds, "I think my pinkie may have mentioned it." He winked at me. _Ha ha, niiiiicceeee try. _

"No, seriously."

"All right, all right. It was my _Index_ who told me." He laughed.

"Urrrgh!" I shook my head in desperation. "You're SO _annoying_!" _Why do I always sound like a kid? _

"Why, _thank_ you. I love you too!" he pretended to be all sentimental. _What a douche. _"So how about that make out session?" he asked casually.

"No! When are you going to stop with that?" He was really getting on my nerves, now.

"Never. Or until you eventually give in."

"Why don't you just do it with someone else? I'm not into your do-it-randomly game! Just… go find a slut. I'm not voluntary and I won't give in."

"Well isn't better to convince than to be convinced?"

"Well you're not going to convince me, I can guaranty you that." _Oh? Can you _really_?_ I immediately shut the voice in the back of my head. _Of course I can! I'm not stupid. Ok well, I take that back. But not entirely!! Riiiiighhtttttt. _

"We'll see."

"Yeah, you'll see." I walked away to my locker leaving him just standing there.

**YAY!! Done! So, how was it? I th****ink it's pretty funny when Ed is all like, mean and stuff. Haha.. YES!! If you enjoyed please review!! And thanks to all of you who took the time to do so, and those who already put me on their favs list. XOXO**

**PLAYLIST:**

**Right Now (Na Na Na) – Akon (Just felt like it)**

**I Don't Care – Fall Out Boy (That is so both of them, especially Ed.)**

**I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace (Mmm-mhm, for now)**

**Miss Murder – AFI (Haha, she's not exactly a **_**killer**_** but she can be a big-deal)**

**Runnin' Wild – Airbourne**** (Yes, they're both getting each other mad)**

**Hells Bells – ACDC (hahaha :P)**

**1985 – Bowling For Soup**** (Just felt like it)**

**Womanizer – Britney Spears (He sure is!!)**

**Piece Of Me – Britney Spears (Yes he does…)**

**Carousel – Buckcherry (Mmm, felt like it)**

**Again – Flyleaf (He's always doing it again. Never givin in, and it's a good song)**

**The Anthem – Good Charlotte**** (I think it's pretty suitable)**

**Gives You Hell – The All-American Rejects (They always make each other mad)**

**She's So Sorry – Hedley**** (Mmm, felt like it)**

**Cha-Ching – Hedley**** (Just felt like it, and that song would be Ed so it kinda suits)**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet**** ( :) yep!)**

**Just The Girl – The Click Five (Totally!!)**

**Everything I ask For – The Maine (He seems to like her, but we don't know *wink, wink* + it is a good song)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!!! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and thanks for all your reviews ****:) Ok, here we go!!*And BTW I have no 'plan' for this story really, I just make up as I go, and I have little parts I plan on doing but apart from those, I don't have much. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, it'll probably happen. Well, I shall try ^.^ **

**And SORRY for taking SO LONG!! I've had H1N1 for like a week and I haven't been able to write, my mind was completely blank, and non-working. But here it is now C:**

_He _was definitely a douche. What kind of guy goes up to a girl he doesn't know, and just wants to go making out? _A guy like him!! Yeah? Well, I hate guys like _him_ so I hate him… _Thankfully, I didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon. Now was time to go meet the gang in the parking lot. I picked up my backpack from my locker, making sure I didn't forget anything. I took my cell phone with me, and looked for messages on the way. 4 text messages, _all_ from my mom: 'How is your first day?' 'You didn't forget your money, right?' 'No fighting with Emmett please, show your maturity, first impressions!!' 'I LOVE YOU, mom. XOXO' "Uhhhh…" I groaned. From now on, I new it was going to be a big mistake leaving my phone in my locker. I knew from day to day it was just going to get worse.

I walked to the parking lot, and on the way, I saw _him_. HE was MAKING OUT with a GIRL. _How could he?! Trying to do so with me, when he already had a girlfriend… What a sense of sensibility he has! _I felt like going up to her, and tell on him. I decided to let it go, or until I know she's really his girlfriend, or just another girl he's cheating on. I was going to tell Alice about this.

Finally, I was there, and everyone was waiting for me beside Emmett's Jeep. "Hey guys!" I said loudly for them to hear me. They all turned around and said their 'hey's. _Whoa, Alice had a Porsche??_ Before I could ask about it, Rosalie asked me something.

"So how was _biology_?" she asked.

"Horrible."

"Why?" asked suspiciously Alice.

"Well first, because it's part of school, and of course, I hate it. But I hate it even _more_ because I loathe your bro, he's an ass!"

"Uh oh," said Jasper.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"He tried making out with me, I kept refusing, he finally did it, I slapped him, we both got sent to the principal's office, he claims that he will not 'give up' on me, on the way here I saw him making out with another girl, and I hate him. That's what happened." I said all in one shot. _Wow. Lots of things happened for a first day of school._

"Mmmm… yeah this is a little strange." said Alice thoughtfully.

"How is that _strange_? He does it all the time!" said Rosalie annoyed. I could see she didn't like him so much either.

"Yeah, I know. But she's the first girl who refused and I don't know how far he could go until she finally gives up and lets him because it never happened. Maybe he sees it as some kind of 'challenge'" she explained.

"I don't know… He said I was a 'bad ass' because of my 'emo-ish' style. And because I hurt him and I kept swearing at him and stuff." I cut in.

"How'd you hurt him?" Rosalie asked.

"I punched him… a trick from Emmett."

"YEAH!!" Emmett exclaimed and we pounded our fists together. He definitely knew what I was talking about.

"Oh really? I bet now he thinks you are some _fucking_ bad ass!" Rosalie laughed.

"Yes!" I high fived her. "Well if he keeps on playing around like this, he's going to see the _real_ bad side."

"Oooo, that's my girl!" Alice exclaimed and we all laughed in unison. It's then when I heard _him_.

"Hey guys! Talkin about me?" We all turned around to see Mr. The-Obnoxious-Jerk smiling at us.

"Want do _you_ want?" All of us girls said at the same time. But he only looked at me when he was talking.

"Well can't I hang out with my friends?" He asked. _Oh, innocent!!_

"You have _friends_?" I asked sounding and looking surprised. He was about to snap something back but Jasper starting laughing and I laughed and that caught his attention. "Sorry, not funny." Jasper tried to hide his laugh.

"Seriously Ed, what do you want? Don't you have something better than to bother Bella all the time?" Alice asked, annoyed.

"Nope, I don't." He hugely smiled, popping the p in word. He was still staring at me with a beautiful crooked smile. _Wow he his SO sexy. If he wasn't so _stupid_, I'd probably give it a shot. _

"Yeah, like cheating on your girlfriend?" I gave him an angry look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh _please_! Don't play that game with me."

"Edward. Go away." Alice interrupted our argument.

"Why?" he finally looked at someone else.

"Because. We're all going somewhere and you're not invited."

"Oh really? Where is that?"

"At the movies in Port Angeles."

"We are?" I asked.

"We are now," Rose winked at me.

"What are we going to see?" Emmett asked.

"Mmmm, I don't know… Let's go to my house, and check out what's playing." Alice suggested. We all got in our cars and drove away, leaving Edward standing there. I decided to call Alice on the way.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ali! Just wondering, are we really going to the movies or was it just an excuse to leave him?" I asked.

"Well I guess it was for both. I want to go, but if you don't want to, that's fine you don't have to."

"K, hold on one sec." I pressed the phone against my arm to cover the speaker. "Emmett, do you want to go to the movies?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, we're going," I said to Alice. "Are all of you guys going?"

"Mmm, don't know. Just, let me do a conference call and ask 'em,"

"Ok," I said.

---------"Hey, that movie idea was good, Ali!" Rose said.

"I know! But Bella and I were wondering if you really want to go with us,"

"I am! Jazz, you going?" she asked in a lower voice. "Yep!" we heard him say. _Yes!!!_

"Ok guys, follow me we'll go to my place," Alice concluded.

"We already are!" Rose and I said in unison. "Oh hi Bella!" Rose said. That had me laughing; guess she didn't look at the ID to see I was on there, too.

"Hi Rose!" I said back.

We all hung up and drove to the Cullens'. I was really glad; it was the first day of school and I already had a bunch of friends and we were already going out. _This year's SO gonna be kick-ass!!!! Ah, I know! :D_ I still couldn't believe Alice had a _Porsche_. Her parents must be rich…

When we got to her house, little bit outside of town, I was amazed; her house was huge, elegant. It had 3 floors, and most of the side of the house was made out of a window. The inside I could see through the window was what I figured the living room. It was all clear, lighted and gigantic. It was beautiful, especially with the forest surrounding it, and the lake we could hear nearby.

"Crap, my bro's already here," Alice whined, pointing to a dark silver shiny Volvo.

"How could that be? We left before him," I asked confused.

"He drives crazily fast," Rosalie revealed. _Oh… now it makes sense._

"_And_ he probably used the other way for us not to see him, but whatever, let's go," Alice walked us to the porch. The inside had me dumbfounded.

The boys – excluding Edward – were in the backyard passing the football around, while, us girls, were in Ali's room. Stepfather was playing tonight and we pretty much all wanted to see it.

"Is _He_ going to come?" Rosalie asked, ungrateful. I silently thanked her, since I wanted to know, but didn't want to ask.

"Nah, don't think so. I think he has a date tonight. But we're just not going to tell him." Alice said.

"Good idea."

"Ok, now…." Alice looked at me suspiciously. _Uh-oh.._ Something's wrong with that look. "We're going to 'make-over' you before we go" she said proudly.

"A _make-over? _No Alice, please. You know I hate those things," I pleaded.

"Too bad. Suck it up, and deal with it, my friend." She laughed.

She did my hair for 2 hours and my makeup was already good, as I did it this morning. And I didn't want her to dress me thank you; she was girly, which I had no problem with, it looked good on her, but I was punk-emo-ish. Not girly. Blehh…

"Can I _please_ keep my clothes Alice, I'm not girly like you." I asked for the 3rd time.

"Fiiinnnnnneeeee… But keep in mind that sometimes, I am going get you to wear _my_ kind of clothes." She gave in. _She actually said YES?? Wow, I must be better at convicing her. _

"Fine, but you better not do it too much, cause, I like those chains." I said in return.

"Ok let's see what the boys are up to, it's almost time to go," Rosalie said, leaving the room.

The boys were playing a tackling contest. _Uh, boys…_ I decided to join against Emmett and I almost won, but I lost. I would get him back later for sure. We were going to go eat at DQ's and then go to Port Angeles. This was going to be fun, and I was going to try and get to know everyone better.

**Ok I know it ends weird-ish, but it's gotta end somewhere!!! THANKS!! I **_**really **_** hope everyone liked it. No playlist today, I'll keep them for next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is # 6!! I hope you like it and once again, I'm open for any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does… I just like to play and steal the people whenever I can! Hehe :P**

The movie so far was awesome, I was enjoying it. We were Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Me, Rosalie all sitting together in a row. For 2 times now Jasper tried scaring Alice and I during the movie by making a sudden move and screaming, the boys kept laughing at us.

Suddenly, we heard someone moan a couple rows in front of us. People were making out during the movie. _Okay… not exactly the right movie for that._ I heard someone say: 'Shut up!' to them… the guy who was making out said 'shut up yourself!' back. This made all of us laugh.

"SHIT, Are you kidding me?!" Rosalie loudly said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"That's _Edward!_ Alice, I thought he didn't know about this."

"Well, I didn't tell him. Maybe he heard us say it, because he _was_ at home, after all…" Alice said thoughtfully.

"So he's on a date, but he came here? With his date?" I asked to make things clear. They both nodded. _That's just great._

"Edward!" Alice whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "Shut up, we're trying to watch this thing!"

He pushed the girl off of him rudely. The girl gasped and ran up the stairs. Was she really leaving him? _I'll take that as a 'yes'._ Edward came up his way over to us, and sat in one of the seats in the empty row in front of us. Was he really doing it on purpose to sit right in front of me? That was really annoying.

"So…" He began.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Rosalie cut him off.

"Well I was with an annoying girl…"

"If she's supposetively so annoying, why did you even go out with her?"

"Why, are you jealous?" He smiled. _Umm, no. Never. _"Just to make out. In my defence, she is a good kisser." He said. _Just to make out? That's mean… _I looked at him in disgust. How could he even use people like that just for selfish reasons?

"Edward, cut it out. Did you follow us?" Alice asked sharply.

"Noooooo…." He said in a sarcastic tone. He smiled at me. I was tired of this… I walked up the tiny stairs and went to the hallway. Maybe now would be a good time to buy a small popcorn; I was getting hungry. 'Nice job, look what you've done,' I heard Alice say. She was a really good friend, I liked her a lot.

I was now in the food-court line and I heard _him_ yell out 'wait up!'

"Why would I wait for _you_?" I asked him

"Because. You want to." He tried.

"Definitely not. Why are you here? Why are you following me?" I asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe you could ummm, replace my date?" he looked away while asking. _Maybe does he already know I'm going to say know?_

"I think you already know the answer to that question"

"So you'll be my date?" he hopefully asked.

"Umm, no. Not over would I go out with you Cullen. Now, I would like to buy popcorn and watch the movie, so please go back there and leave me alone."

"But what if I don't want to?" Was he really asking me _permission_?

"Then… go have fun in the bathroom or something. Just go, leave me alone."

"Nope." He popped the p in his word.

_Whatever, Bella. He's never going to leave so you better deal with it._ I ordered my popcorn and Root Beer without meeting his gaze once. I went to sit back where I was and he was actually following me the whole time. _What was wrong with him?_ It made me nervous so I almost tripped 3 times and I heard him hide a laugh.

"So where do I sit?" Edward asked to anyone who would answer.

"Oh you can go back there at the front, we don't mind at all," Rosalie said.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Fine, you can sit beside Bella." She suggested.

"What?!" I said. _No way!_

Edward came happily sit beside me and there was nothing I could do about it because everyone around me was 'shushing' me.

"You better keep your hands off me," I eyed him angrily. I wasn't even convinced he was going to obey to that one. I'd be really surprised.

For half an hour I was very surprised to find him sitting quietly beside me. Then I realized I haven't told my mom about our not-coming-home so I decided to text her and tell her.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward whisper.

"Texting my mom." I said without even looking at him; I was sure he was very close to me because he had whispered.

"You text your _mom_?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

He was leaning in to see what I was doing on my phone**. **_**Hey mom, forgot to tell you that Emmett & I are with some friends at the movies in Port Angeles. We'll be back at 10 or something. Oh, can you believe I found Alice here?! I'm with her right now, actually… Love you XOXO**_

_**Alice? Alice Cullen? That's awesome honey! Well have fun and no fighting with Emmett…**_

_**Mom do you honestly think that just because you say that, you'll keep it from happening? Hahahaha **_

_**Alright sorry :) LOVE YOU & have fun!!**_

I heard Edward chuckling. I looked his way, saw him smirking and looking at me while raising his eyebrows. I didn't really get why he was laughing. Was it because what I had said to my mom about 'no fighting' or was it something else? Perhaps it was 'cute'? Oh well. Then I saw realization hit his face.

"You knew Alice before?" he asked sounding really surprised.

"Yeah, I knew you too. Unfortunately, you're still here." I said ungratefully.

"You knew _me_? How?" Clearly, he didn't remember at all.

"I knew you guys since I was 6. We used to live really close, but then after awhile you guys moved away. I didn't actually remember it was here. But I doubt you would remember me, we rarely saw each other; you were always playing with your friends."

"Oh yeah!! You're that Bella girl that Alice kept going on about!" 'That _Bella girl_?' _That's very sensitive of you…_

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's too bad. Maybe I should have tried making out with you back then. Maybe you would have actually done it; you were so innocent," he laughed.

"Shut up, don't start again." I said with a grimace. Surprisingly, he listened. He watched the rest of the movie quietly. I was quiet too, but not entirely focused on the movie; I was really intrigued by him. He was _the_ most gorgeous guy I've ever seen, he had charm. But he was selfish, treating girls like toys, stupid, arrogant, and I hated him. I mean how could I not? I never believed someone could be so, except on those drama teen shows.

Coming here already felt different. It's like if I was entering 'teen world', where there's friends, and boyfriend/girlfriend problems. I was sure to experience lots of new things this year. I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him say. Maybe he noticed my lack of attention to the movie.

"Oh, ummm… nothing." I quickly said and turned my head to the screen, pretending to watch it. He didn't buy it.

"Whatever," he said in disbelief. I decided not to argue back this time and let it go. Even if we both knew he didn't believe me, it worked; he didn't say anything. I wasn't exactly comfortable; it's not like I could slouch on my seat and be like 'whatever, let's get comfy' because there was a guy I loathed beside me. And he would use me as 'comfortable' if I ever let my guard down. No way will I ever let him.

I wanted to get out for a few minutes to calm down; his close presence was bothering me somehow. I like it so that's why I hated it. But something was holding me back. My legs wouldn't move to my command. _What the hell? Just go Bella!! Damn it, it's not so hard…_ I finally decided to give it a shot, when Edward 'stretched' and put his arm on my chair, around me. "What are you doing?" I asked him rudely pushing his arm off, loud enough only for him to hear. Looking disgusted, I rose from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked suspiciously. She was probably suspecting me to ditch her, afraid that she would have a shopping session after.

"Umm, going to get some snacks. Want something?"

"Oh yeah I do actually! Can you get me some sour patches?" she requested as she handed me a five dollar bill. I said a quick 'sure' and left. I looked behind me and see if _he_ was following me. Looks like he wasn't… for now. As I said before, I doubted he would have listened when I said earlier to keep his hands to himself.

I waited in line for snacks. There were only three people in line, including me. My luck… I wish it was longer so I could have stayed more here. I ordered one small Popcorn for me – I wasn't really hungry, it was only an excuse after all – and of course, Sour Patches for Alice with her money. I'd have to make sure I wouldn't forget to give her change back. "Hey," a voice suddenly said, coming from nowhere. It was so close, it startled me.

"What are doing here?"

"Ummm, good question. Actually I was getting hungry…" he began.

"Yeah right," I whispered to myself, making sure he could still hear it. "Then here," I gave him my popcorn; I had changed my mind. Like I cared Alice didn't approve of my 'excuse' to leave. But I'm sure she would understand anyway.

"Well then, we can share." He took my Popcorn gently, shove his hand in it, revealing a handful of Popcorn with butter, then went back into his mouth made out of the most perfect lips. Squared, sexy jaw… _Ah quit it! _I couldn't look away. "What?" he said defensively, "I told you I was hungry"

"Mmm mhm…" I said quickly before he could suspect anything from my un-normal behaviour. He eyed me in question, his mouth half open with Popcorn. "Eww," I mumbled. He quickly finished chewing and I looked away. _There's something missing… OH gum! _ I quickly went back in line before anyone else could. This time there was no one. "What are you doing?" Edward asked, close behind me, devouring my Popcorn.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said a little rudely, looking away.

"Well actually, it looks like you're avoiding the question or something because you don't want to answer me, because you're annoyed." He said as-a-matter-of-factly, grinning at me.

"Well that too…" I mumbled again. I asked for a 'Berries Stride' gum package. Long lasting, and tasty gum.

"You're some kind of addicted gum chewer, huh?" he guessed. I nodded, quickly put one in my mouth and popped a bubble in his face – again. "ooooh, sexy," he said seductively.

"Shut up," I said non-chalantly. I walked to the wall and just leaned my back against it, Edward following. He went face to me, his arm on the wall, right beside my face, blocking my exit. He leaned in to me…

"What are you doing?" as said while putting my hand on his perfect soft lips. "When are you going to stop with that?! Can't you seriously cut it out? You're not going to make out with me!" Now that was the least thing I needed today, I have had enough with him. I quickly walked away, leaving him standing there – again.

When I was back to my seat, I tried to completely ignore him. Maybe it would give him a lesson. I attempted to be happy, or convince people I really was, put it was a poor fail; I found it hard to believe myself.

**Little longer than usual, hope you liked! Next chapter I am going to continue on the theatre scene but now I wanted to hurry for you guys to read it. ****I didn't really have time for playlists but here are a couple of songs :) **

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring **

**I Hate My Life – Theory Of A Deadman **

**Dead End Countdown – The New Cities **

**The Pretender – Foo Fighters**

**Pretty Girl (The Way) – Sugarcult**

**Do It Alone – Sugarcult**

**Prayer Of The Refugee – Rise Against**

**She Fucking Hates Me – Puddle Of Mudd (I don't know if it was on the last one..?)**

**Is it Any Wonder – Keane**

**BTW they don't really 'fit' they're just random songs, I guess… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guyyzzz!!!! Chapter 7!**** TA TAA TUMMMM!!!!! :D I'd also like to remind you that I'm FRENCH but I hope I've done good with my vocabulary and my story so far! Tell me what you think!!! Also, I'll slow things down a bit, meaning a little less Edward//Bella because otherwise, it'll go too quick, and my story will be shorter than I want. After all, it's only been a day and he's been trying to make out 2 times... Hahahah **

**Another thing, sorry I haven't been adding more chapters, I write a lot at school, and a little at home, and my USB memory card thing was totally jammed and screwed up, but now I just got a new one, and I'm all good. IT'S MADE OUT OF WOOD!!!! WOOO IT'S AWESOME! And it's all little and cute!!! ^_^ **

The twenty minutes left from the movie, the whole time, I was entirely focused on my bubble gum; there was nothing else. I couldn't really watch the movie either, just hear it. Strangely enough, every time I would lift my head to _really_ watch the screen, I would space out and my head would turn to Edward.

I didn't want to look at him, but my eyes did. I had an inner argument for about 5 minutes. At least I was concentrating on something… Alice asked me what was wrong when I had come back – apparently my cranky mood was showing a little too much than I had wanted. I had told her everything was fine, which it seemed she found hard to believe but fortunately, she shrugged it off. I didn't blame her, I was a total fail at it. I had no convincing skills at all.

When the movie was over, I texted my mom **Hey just sayin, movie's over we should be back soon. **I felt Edward's stare on me. "What?" I asked annoyed. He gave me a look like 'Okay sheesh, sorry!' sighed, and looked away. We were all still sitting, too lazy to get up. Then suddenly a girl our age – which I recognized to be Edward's previous date - came to Edward and slapped him, and I must say, it sounded harder than when I did it earlier. He looked very irritated and Emmett and Jasper were laughing like idiots. I say they could at least be subtle. She had wavy blond strawberry hair and crystal blue eyes. It was no doubt at all she was wearing the shortest skirt there could ever have and a slutty top; we could see half of her boobs. But then again it was no surprise Edward picked her to make out with. "How dare do you leave me for an ugly-ass emo bitch?!" she shrieked. He stood up. The few people that were still in a hearing distance in the room, all turned around to get a hold of what was happening. Obviously she had caught everyone's attention.

Edward looked very exasperated by her high-pitched whining. He looked at me and gave me the 'help me?' look. I happily shook my head; he deserved it for how he treated girls. And it was a good time to annoy him – it was my turn.

She glared at me, a disgusted look on her oval-shaped face. "Oh my god, I just can't believe you would ditch me for something like _her_!"

Provoked, I also decided to stand up too. "Well thanks for your opinion. Clearly, you have no life. You know, you should really look at yourself, slut!" I said defensively and angrily, my arms crossed and my weight on one leg. She snickered in my face and looked back at Edward.

"Tanya, go away. Please, before I do something that will make you run away like a spoiled bitch," he said very severely, trying to be calm. I saw his hand fiercely turn into a fist.

_Man he was so rude. I mean, yeah she seemed like a slutty drama queen, but the girl still had feelings. After all, he started all this just by how he had treated her. For him, she was just a hobby. _

"But Eddie, can't you just see how ridiculous she is?" she went on, sounding hurt. "You can do much, much better than that," she winked at him, playing with a swirly piece of her hair.

"I don't care; she's much less ridiculous than you."

The she looked at me. "Oh, you're SO going to pay for this, boyfriend stealer!" _What?!_

"Umm, wait. We're not-" before I could speak any longer, Edward wrapped his hand around my stomach, him behind me holding me in a tight embrace. I instantly froze by this intimate contact.

"You give my girlfriend shit, I'll give you shit too," he said, protective. I was still unsure.

"What-?" I whispered just low enough for him to hear. He interrupted me by saying: "Don't worry, just play along." His lips touched my ear as he spoke to me, giving me shivers. I saw Tanya's envying and hurtful look and I felt bad. But somehow, I couldn't pull away from his embrace. Though I loathed him, it felt good. My mind wasn't okay with this but my body wouldn't listen to its commands. I knew it was wrong to do this; it was his entire fault anyway. _What are you doing Bella?! You know it's not real – You've seen how he treats every girl!! _But I still didn't care. Or a part of my (my body) didn't.

"Oh please! Don't give me the whole 'we're going out' show… I've seen it before. It's not gonna work. Like, I'm not stupid…" she crossed her arms. Edward smirked at this; I knew what he was thinking, no doubt. I randomly began to stroke Edward's arms around my stomach.

"I don't give a shit if you believe it or not. Just leave us alone, Tanya," he simply said.

"Then prove it." _Uh-oh…_ Now my mind was working a little more properly. This meant the kiss part. _Damn it!!_ HE had been trying do to so the whole day, now. If I was going to do this, I would be giving Edward right. He would win. I didn't want that!

"We don't have anything to prove to you," I said before Edward could say anything; I already knew he would quickly agree to it.

"Actually, you do," she directly spoke to me for the first time. "Who would go out with _you_? You're just the ugly-ass girl newbie that came to town. There's nothing important, and there NEVER will be. You'll always be an ignorant bitchy emo that _nobody_ wants. That nobody will _ever_ want." She had spoken with so much arrogance and confidence that I couldn't resist proving her wrong. No doubt Edward could feel my body tightened with anger and my hands bending into fists just like he did earlier. He tightened his hold on me to show his support. His first nice move, what a surprise!

Tanya gave me the bitchiest look I have ever gotten, and that I couldn't take. Without even thinking or having a slight second of hesitance, I turned around a bit and pressed my lips to his. He eagerly made the kiss deeper and I caught myself not minding. Our lips moved perfectly in unison and I could smell his sweet honey breath. I finally pulled away after what seemed like a good 7 seconds. I avoided his astonished face and the stupefied look he was giving me and turned straight to Tanya. "How's that for a stupid, non-important, ugly-ass, ignorant bitch?" I gave her a bragging look.. It was my turn to piss her off.

She ran away shrieking like only a drama queen could. I looked around to find that we were completely alone in the room, except for an employee in charge of cleaning. "Are you guys done with the drama already? I need to get everyone out of here," he said, mocking us about what happened.

"Shut the hell up," I arrogantly told him, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me??" he asked. I walked up to the black haired employee, gazed at him and said:

"You heard me." I walked away from him grabbing Edward's wrist as I was passing by. "Come on, let's go," I mumbled. _Where did Alice and them go?_ I got my keyboard-slide cell phone out and asked her. Within 30 seconds, she replied they were all at McDonald's, about 20 minutes of driving from here. I told her we would join them there.

"Where did they go?" Edward calmly asked, his piercing green eyes looking deep into me.

"Uuhhh… McDo's. Too much drama," I mumbled again, this time caused by the dazzling effect his beauty had on me, even though I hated to admit it. I poked him on the side of his stomach – a habit I had – and said a quick 'let's go, I'm hungry' and walked outside, in the direction of his car, him close behind me. He catched up and interlocked our fingers. We were beside his Volvo now and I froze. "You can let go now, scene's over," I calmly said, although I liked it, I didn't want him to know that.

"I know. I just don't wanna let go. Besides, I wouldn't call it a scene…" he said, raising his eyebrows at me like if he was giving me a knowing look.

"What do you mean? It was all pretend and you know it. You're the one who even told me to."

"Since when do you listen to me?" he laughed in disbelief. "And I think you know you know you weren't proving her anything. Even you think she's not worth it for that. She's not even worth your time, Bella," he looked down at me. A thrill shot through me when he spoke my name.

"Ah come on," I nervously said, fearing he was close to the truth. "You know I wanted to piss her off. She's a total stuck-up slut. If she wasn't so…" I paused, searching for the appropriate word.

"Stuck-up?" he suggested.

"Yeah well ok. If she wouldn't have annoyed the hell out of me, I wouldn't have done it. And I don't even know why I did it really. You kinda deserved it for how you treated her… Even if I don't care anymore, she still has feelings."

He didn't say anything to my comment; maybe to not upset me. "Actually, one of the reasons she wanted me was for the money. So I decided to use her too. I still loved it," he grinned; I rolled my eyes – smiling a little – knowing what he was talking about.

I finally took my hand off his. "Well you better have enjoyed it good, 'cause it ain't gonna happen again," I said. We were still outside and I decided to walk up a few yards, and sit on a huge cement fountain border. He followed after me, a suspicious look on his gorgeous face. He sat beside me and ran a hand through his brown copper messy hair. I layed down along the border to hear the calming sound of the water and watch the dark sky. "Why not?" he asked, sounding as if his hopes had been broken.

"Well I'm not gonna _date _you… I mean no offence, but you're kind of an ass with girls."

"I'm not with you…" he trailed off. That had made me laugh.

"You were the whole day! Plus, it's only the first day of school, and… how many times have I been insulting you now?" I attempted to look at him, but I couldn't manage to; the cement was hurting my head so I decided to rest my head on his leg. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave me a crooked smile. It was so cute that I got lost in his eyes for a few seconds then I felt myself blush a few shades of pink. "Just one more time?"

"What?" the conversation was forgotten. To show me, he started leaning down even is his face was on the side compared to mine. He was now a few inches away from kissing the hell out of me again. My breath began to come faster and again, I didn't want to show my body _did_ want those things.

I blocked his face with my hand. "What are you doing?" I calmly asked. He sighed but did not back away from the close distance we were at. He took my hand that was on his face and held it in his own. "_Please_ Bella?" he pleaded, dazzling me with his green eyes. I couldn't say no to this, it was way too cute. I sighed and rolled my eyes, which he took as 'I give in…' which I was probably going to regret….

He slowly began touching my lips with his own, trying not to show his triumphant smile. His perfect shaped lips moved eagerly moved against mine again and again. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore; I grabbed his neck and played in his hair. Both our breathing came in quickly. After a while, licked my bottom lip, and I slightly parted them. He moved his lips against mine again and again, both of our hands playing in each other's hair until I was dizzy. I stood up on my elbows to catch my breath. "I hope it's the last time you ask me," I warned him. "Not quite," he mumbled and smirked at me before slowly kissing me again.

"You're so beautiful," he said. I chuckled and blushed. "Especially when you blush," he teased me, since he knew I thought it was embarrassing.

"Okay well," I said as I stood up from the edge of the fountain, "We better go, they'll wonder where we are and I'm super hungry."

I returned to his shiny Volvo, and he opened the passenger door for me and I got settled: knees bended and right foot on the edge of the dashboard, chewing bubble gum and no seatbelt; I had always hated seatbelts. When Edward got in, he saw me chewing gum – again. "You're a gum junkie, aren't you?" I giggled and nodded. Once again as I did before, I blew a bubble in his face. "You know, I find that very sexy. And please take off your foot of there."

"Nope. I gave you what you wanted _2 times_ so, suck it up princess. Besides, they're clean; I just bought them. You saw me there…" I trailed off, remembering the first time I saw him. "That's right. I diiidddd," he sang. He finally started the car and I let out a loud exasperated sigh. He looked at me, a silent question in his eyes. "Because of you, we've been wasting like 10 minutes and we're gonna be late and I don't want to have to explain why. And I'm VERY hungry, so please drive fast," I explained and once again, I totally sounded like a whiny kid.

"Fine, but you asked for it… And it wasn't a waste _at all_, it was SO worth it!" he exclaimed, all proud of himself.

**Hope you all liikkeeddd ittt!!!!! ^.^ **

**Lists of songs:**

**Goin' Down – Three Days Grace**

**I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace**

**Miss Murder ****– AFI**

**Break The Ice – Britney Spears**

**Everything – Buckcherry**

**Crawl Back In – Dead By Sunrise**

**Hollaback – Gwen Stefani**

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love – Good Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I know I haven't uploaded in forever and I feel SO bad, I'm sorry**** I've had some major problems with my family but I'm doing a little better, which means, more chapters!! (: **

**I hope you like this one, I wrote it last night and I'm so proud!!!! ^.^**

**Om nom nomm here it goes!!**

It took about 10 minutes to drive up and join the others. They didn't suspect anything, and thank GOD they didn't see anything either. One the way, I had told Edward that if he ever told anyone, I would strangle him with joy.

"Hey guys, before we leave, I'm just going to make a quick stop at the restroom." They all nodded in agreement.

When I got out, there _he_ was, making out with a perfect stranger. "Ugh, what is _wrong_ with you?" I scolded.

"Why, are you jealous?" he smiled.

"Absolutely not. I just think it's disgusting and unfair how you treat girls."

"Yeah, you're jealous," he confirmed, pushing the girl off of him.

"Ah! You wish!"

"Yeah I do," he admitted. "Okay, bye Scarffy!!" he called as he walked away.

"It's Scarlet," she corrected him.

"Whatevaa!!"

I was so mad. How could he possibly manage to treat girls this way _and _have a good reputation for it?! This was simply wrong to me, I didn't get it.

As everyone got outside, I took the keys from Emmett's hands and hurried into his Jeep – driver's side. He knew my 'crazy driving' took my mind off things when I was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said, sharply. It sounded harsher than I had wanted it, but too bad, I just didn't want to talk about it.

As I started the Jeep, I made sure to put loud, rough music. _Redemption – Shadows Fall_ sounded pretty good right now. I tried not to give Edward the finger as I passed by – with success. I drifted out of the parking lot. He looked stupefied on the rear-view mirror.

* * *

The nest morning, I woke up to rain – of course – and lots of fog. I could barely see from across the street. _Sweet!_

_Ok, step one – shower._ I picked-up my things and went in the bathroom, plugged my iPod into my stereo/speakers – _Hey Man (Now You're Really Living) – Eels_. Quick shower, 15 minutes. _Step 2 – clothes_. Something casual and funky for the day: ripped jeans, and a long-sleeved grey shirt. **(:****.com/product/junior+fashion+tops/long+sleeves/drape+front+long+sleeve+**** Copy and paste!!)**

_Step 3 – hair._ I turned on my red 'stick' curly iron. Nice, loose, bouncy curls. _Step 4 – makeup._ **(****.com/image/dramatic%20eye%****) **

_Step 5 – eat. _ Today I decided to steal Emmett's Fruit Loops. After there was 30 minutes left, he still wasn't up. I guess it was going to be one of those Rushing-Because-I-Wanted-More-Sleep mornings. No thank you – I was going to drive my own truck today. **(****.com/ride_images/3/2044/1241/30108120001_****) **

As I stepped outside, my low blue truck was standing out in the yard. I smiled to myself as I stepped in. "Good to see you again!" I got my cell phone out and decided to add a random post to my Facebook. **'Good to see you Missie **** that's right, I named my truck, be jealous! ^. ^' **I was surprised to see already half the school had added me as their friend. Some I didn't know, but I could recognize their faces.

I plugged in my iPod to the stereo and hit shuffle. _Eighty Eights – Farewell._ "Good enough."

About 4 minutes after getting many fingers and getting screamed at and honking, I finally arrived to school. The spot I wanted the best was beside the famous shiny Volvo. _Great._ I decided to park anyway; he didn't know that was my truck. _I should totally prank him after school!!! OH YEAH!! You have such great ideas, Bella! Why thank you, self, you're quite charming yourself._

I happily walked to my first class, barely listening. The morning classes went by fast and I was now walking with Alice to the cafeteria. "Pizza?" she suggested.

"Nahh.. Noodles!!" we waited in line. Before we could join the others, I texted Emmett:

**Hey lazy-butt!! Don't tell anyone 'bout my truck, Ok? Plz, Plz, Plzz!!! I wanna do something after school.**

**Why, wanna show off?**

**Maybe…. ;)**

As we reached our table, I saw Rosalie slap my brother behind his head which caused half of a carrot to jump out of his mouth. "Ewww!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey guy! What's going on?" I said as I clumsily sat down.

"Ah just Emmett being Emmett I guess. He's making a Barbie play out if his food." He rolled his eyes. "Mmm, what a surprise," I said sarcastically.

"UGH, you people have _no_ imagination!" he yelled out, walking away. Then my phone buzzed: **Shhh, I'mma scare them! **_Ah Emmett!! _I looked up and surely, he was approaching quietly behind the others.

"So what are you guys up to this weekend?" Alice asked us.

"Nothing," we girls replied in unison. She planned out a sleepover at her house and a shopping trip. With Alice, I wasn't extremely excited… "BOOOOO!!!!" Emmett's booming yelled. Half the cafeteria looked at us. "AHHHHHH!!" the girls shrieked. Instinctively, Rosalie threw her fry behind her, which landed right in Emmett's eye.

"Ow!! Ow ow ow owwwwww!! I have salt in my eye!" he cried. People weren't even bothering to look anymore. Jasper laughed at him and when we saw that his eye had gone red, he laughed even more, he could barely breathe, it was hilarious.

I noticed Edward wasn't at the table, which made me even happier. There was 2 minutes left until lunch was over. **2 mins left if you want to get back at Emm!! **I texted Rosalie.

"Be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," she said. She ran to the food line and bought a snow cone – the week's special treat. Then she went outside and filled the ice with more water. Just as the bell rang, she yelled "Hey Emmett!!" he turned around and Rose threw the slushy ice ball on his forehead. "AHH no!" he whined. She took advantage of the bell that went off and ran to her class before he could get payback. Once again everyone laughed their heads off.

The afternoon classes were long as hell – I was too excited to pull my prank on Edward. To kill the time, I texted mom and the girls.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted me at the end of my last class. I turned around. "Listen, I was wondering if… you wanted to come see a movie later?" he sounded nervous. _Gee that's a little fast buddy, don't you think? What was he thinking?! No way…_

"Umm, no offence but not really. Besides, I have a prank to pull, and homework to do." I walked away hoping he wouldn't plead follow me. Ok so, I wasn't gonna do my homework, but I _did_ have them. Fair enough.

Instead of talking to others in the hallway, I quickly hid in the box of my truck, waiting for the opportunate moment. I got a bottle of water out of my backpack and poked a hole through the lid with the mini-knife that was always in my pocket – request of dad – so that with the pression, water would come out flying.

As predicted, Edward came out within 2 minutes with a curly died-hair girl. I had to say, I felt a bit inferior to her. But she was also a slut-looking person, so that had made me feel better. _This is going to be _good!!! I excitedly thought, almost squealing. Then he looked around and it almost looked like he wasn't worrying about someone watching them but rather, it almost looked like he was looking for someone. _I wonder who… he already has a make out partner in the palm of his hands. _ He seemed to let it go, and pined the girl to the side of his car.

Just as I thought it couldn't be of a better moment for me to hit it on, he got all 'passionate' and started touching her body all over. And I do mean _everywhere._

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed, aiming my bottle at him, pressing it. _Right on!!!_ There was water all over his hair and half covering his shirt. He jumped 2 feet high and screamed bloody murder, I couldn't believe it! I was so exited it worked I laughed hysterically for 2 entire minutes, almost crying.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL?!!" He screamed. This made me laugh even more.

"That's right," I shot water at him one last shot and raised my eyebrows in amusement. It also got on the girl and she squealed and protected her face and ran away.

I jumped out of my truck onto the ground and tucked the bottle back into my bag.

"This is your truck?" he asked, extremely curious.

I decided to be a smart ass and do the same he did to me last night. I got in and let my window wide open.

"Yep. Why, jealous much?" I said as I turned on my music. _Blood On My Hands – The Used._

"No, Volvos are much, much better," he leaned on his car door and crossed his arms. I started my truck and shifted to 1. It made the rumbling sound that I loved.

"Yep, you're jealous." I said as a cocky grin formed on my face. Quickly backing up, leaving the parking lot without even letting him speak another word. I cut someone's turn and sped, the loud muffler growling sound, making everyone stare in surprise.

*********

I got the groceries mom asked me to pick up on the way. Milk, eggs, and Pop-tarts. As I waited in line, I decided to check my Facebook. Alice commented on my post from this morning: **Hahaha!! Glad to know you're still the same Hun (: **I wrote back: ** Yeah good to have you back baby! 3 I had no one to borrow my socks for awhile!! ;) ** Then I decided to confirm Edward's friend add request. _Why not? He couldn't possibly piss me off on here, could he?_ Besides, I was very curious to what he was going to say about today.

**********

I put the grocery bag on the counter and found mom reading a cooking magazine, sitting on one of the island's chairs.

"Hey mom. You owe me 14 bocks."

I got to my room and turned my laptop on. Cereal floated in my mind and I ran downstairs to get some. "So how was your day?" my mom asked, still reading the magazine.

"Well, it was quite awesome!" I said with my mouth full. "Today was a pranks day for us," I giggled.

"That's great sweetie! I'm glad you have Alice back. I should visit Esme sometime, I'm sure it would be a nice surprise."

"Oh yeah about that, Alice invited me and Rosalie for a sleepover this weekend. Maybe you could stop by or something."

"Good idea!" she nodded. Then her eyes lit up as she got an idea… "I'mma go find her a gift or something, I should be home in a couple minutes."

"You mean a couple hours?" I suggested.

"Yes. Exactly that," she left. "By the way," she had her head through the open door, "I was cooking special chicken in the oven." I looked over and saw that, in fact, it was cooking. "It's ready in 45 minutes!" she closed the door.

"Got it." I said even though there was no one but me anymore. I left my bowl in the sink – it was Emmett's week to do the dishes – and skipped to my room. I opened my window a little for a breeze to creep in and turned my music on: _Lollipop – MIKA. _"Oh, fun song!" I checked my Facebook and saw that Edward posted: **Just got the scare of my LIFE!!! :O** There was lots of 'Oh no's and 'Poor Eddie, what happened??!?' and such. I decided to have my word on it too. "**HAHA****!! Got yooouuuu ;D** " **Hell yeah you did! And you got me ALL WET!!!**" he said after a couple of seconds – he was online.

**You better sleep with one eye open little lady!! 3:) **

**Mmm-hmm… not sure you can beat what I did!! And you can't do anything to me while I sleep, you don't even know where I live ^_^ Hahaha!!!**

**Oh yeah? Are you sure, this is a small town?**

**Yeah, I'm sure.**

**Watch me. ** I waited about a minute to get an explanation but didn't get any.

"AHH," I jumped as I saw a person sitting on my window-seat. I turned my music down with my remote and sighed. "Oh my GOD, what are you DOING here?!!"

"Now are you sure?" he asked, laughing as much as I did when I had scared him.

"Ugh, this isn't funnnnyyy! I knew this tree-beside-the-window thing was a bad idea." I realized. "Shit."

He only laughed more. "Yep. So who's hungry?" he suddenly said. He opened my door and jumped down the stairs, looked around and found the kitchen, entering it.

"Do you mind?" I asked as he opened the fridge, I closed it back and stood between him and the fridge, which I shouldn't have done – the distance was way too close. "This is _my _fridge, and you're not touching it," I crossed my arms. I probably looked like a defensive stubborn kid, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Look. You scared the FUCK outta me out there AND you made the girl runaway! You owe me." He managed to grab me and put my head under his arm, so that I was stock.

"Mhhhmmmmm…" he looked around the fridge. Right then, the oven beeped, the chicken was ready. _45 minutes already? Uh-oh…_

"Shit, no!" I said as his eyes lit up. "You're not taking _that_!" I ran to the oven, turned it off and protected it. I gave him a don't-you-dare look.

"Bella," he warned. Our glares intensified as he approached. I put my hands on his chest pushing him away, in vain. "What is it?" he asked.

"They're yummy special chicken wings." I calmly said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed at my tone and once again held my body, this time one arm around my stomach holding my back to his chest, lifting me at least 1 feet off the ground. "Ugh, Ed_ward_! Put. Me. Down!"

He did as I said and stood, waiting for me to do something – probably hit him or something. Then I got the idea of running away; maybe he just wanted me to chase him. I started giggling and slapped my own mouth realizing Edward had seen me get an idea. _Way to be sneaky, _Bella! "Ok." I paused for awhile. "Let's have some chicken wings," I said calmly.

He looked at me confused, probably as to why I was suddenly giving in. I smiled to myself and the delicious food out of the oven and disposed it into 2 plates, and spread my favourite sauce all over it.

"Here." I tossed the plate in his hands, walked up the stairs and stopped midway because he had called my name. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he curiously asked, with a mix of amusement and confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sang and turned around going up to my room. _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring,_ I turned up the loud so that the whole was filled up with the beat. It had been at least 5 minutes and I was becoming more and more curious as to where Edward was and what he could possibly be doing, so I decided to go downstairs and take a look. I had also made up an excuse: call Emmett; he wasn't home yet.

I got to the kitchen and found him still in there, eating and looking at several pictures of me and Emmett as kids. Mom had made a frame 2 years ago that was almost as big as the wall filled up with pictures of our family and friends…Even some with the Cullen family. I counted all of the pictures but finally gave up when I had reached 135. Some of the pictures where the normal size, some of them as small as 2 fingers. They were all unique and mostly in black and white. It was one of my favourite things in the house, and I rejoiced at the sight of Edward seeming to enjoy it, too.

"Hey. Whatcha doin?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of Root Beer – my all time favourite pop.

"Hmm? Oh, just looking around." He looked concentrating, as if he was trying to remember something. "Mmm," I mumbled.

I dialled my brother's cell number and putted it on speaker – a habit. Edward came up and sat across from me, on the red high-chair and drank from my cup. "Hey! Don't drink it all," I told him. I waited 1 ring. "HELLOO!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Ow!! My ear, sheesh…" I complained, he laughed. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm with Jasper. We found this dirt racing place… You know… Drifting and stuff. YEAH!!!!!" Jasper yelled in the back. Right when I heard 'racing place' I stop eating.

"NO. WAY!!! Can I come? Please, please, please, please with a cherry on top?" I exclaimed, talking really fast. Edward laughed at my sudden excitation. _Arrg, I probably sounded like a kid again…_

"Sure. Hey, who's with you?"

"Oh, it's Edward. Long story, don't ask," I chuckled. He explained the directions which were a little bit out of town, maybe 10 minutes. "Great!" I said mostly to myself after I had hung up. "Umm, are you going?" I asked Edward.

"Well… I mean there's no need, I know I'll beat everyone, but sure," he bragged, a malicious smile forming onto his face. I got caught in a stare for a couple of seconds.

"It that a challenge, Mr. Cullen?" I raised my eyebrows at him in a so-you-think-you-can-do-it? Look.

"Yes it is, Miss. Swan," he confirmed, nodding.

"Well then," I looked down at my outfit. "I shall go change, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Cullen," I played along, bowed and pushed my foot a little behind – just like they do in old fashioned movies or with royalties.

"Ok," he sang and it was like I could almost hear the smile in his voice. I giggled loudly and skipped up the stairs – suddenly stopped. Edward was confused by what I was doing. I ran back to the kitchen and gulped down the rest of my Root Beer then quickly ran back up to my room. Black sweat pants, TNA hoodie, and matching plaid high-tops shoes. **(****) **//// **(****.com/upload/photos//chaussures/supra/supra_thunder_hightop_royal_blue/supra_thunder_hightop_royal_****) **

_Much Better… instead of getting stock with a bunch of chains and holes in my jeans_.

He got in his Volvo, I locked the house and got to my truck. I parked along the sidewalk, across the street from Edward. Then I shuffled my iPod and _Break You Little Heart – All Time Low_ came up. "Oh my GOD!!" I shouted. "This is _SO_ PERFECT!"

"What is?" he asked in annoyance.

"Listen!" I shouted, pointing at the stereo. I turned up the music so loud, and started dancing and singing along in my seat, a huge grin creeping on my face.

I sang along the chorus, singing to him really, mocking him, which made him impressed. Don't ask me why – I really don't know.

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

'_Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two!!_ I shouted the last one and smile like an idiot saying it to him. Right after – yes, for a dramatic moment – I thumped on the gas pedal and let go of the brakes, making a tiny burn out, which was still cool, enough to make marks on the street anyway. _My territory, _I thought. _Hahaha I totally sound like a dog!! _

"WHOOO!!!" I shouted as loud as I could, giving him the middle finger out the window behind, just for fun.

**OK!!!!! So??? How was it?! I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments because I wrote it ALL OF A SUDDEN and I was really proud!! Please, please, please with sugar and a cherry on top? *cutesy pout* So yeah ^.^ And the chapter is extra long just for you darlings :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so, sorry again for not writing a new chapter: I was in a play to help with little children and hung out with my best guy friend. Anyways, now I'm done ma writin and you can go back to yar readinn (; **

I won the race on the way, but then he won most of them at the racing spot – probably to get me thinking he wasn't that good.

We were now sitting on our car hoods – except for Edward: he didn't want to scratch his 'baby'… he was sitting on mine – in the dark, drinking beer Emmett had brought and telling each other stories.

"Remember in like… grade 5 when we had talent show at school, Mrs. Sophia had us signing with humongous mushrooms on our heads?" Emmett reminded us and made all of us laugh.

"Didn't you guys started country dancing after because you forgot half the lines?" I asked mostly to laugh at their expanse.

"No way!" Jasper asked between laughs.

"Yes way! It was horrible," Edward shook his head. "Or that time the girls made us wear tights and tutus because of a game of 'truth or dare'. God, we had to run 2 streets away, there was even a baseball game going on!" he exclaimed. Emmett chocked on his beer and frowned.

"Ah shit, don't remind me! Isn't there a picture of that in the big kitchen frame, Belly?" I nodded, "I think so, yeah."

"He stills _calls_ you that?" he shook his head again.

"Anyway," I started before throwing my now empty beer bottle on a rock nearby, shattering it to pieces and finding a very surprised Edward, "I'mma crash." I walked over to Emmett and gave him a goodnight hug and pounded fists with Edward and Jasper. "Night guys!" I sang.

I drove about half an hour long – I was more careful, I had drank beer after all. When I came home, I went right to sleep.

Today I had decided to sleep in. Thursdays were always a bummer for some reason, I've always hated them: they weren't in the middle of the week, yet not in the end or the beginning either. It just kind of bothered me. Tuesdays were the same, but they were somehow bearable. _Nope, going to class at lunchtime, deal with it world,_ I thought sleepily.

I woke up at 10:30 and I had about 2 hours to prepare, which was well enough. My phone announced a text message:

**Hey, where the hell ARE you? **I read from an unknown number.

**Ummm, who's this…?**

**Why don't you just take a guess, crazy driver ;) **EDWARD. Why was he asking for me? _Maybe he wanted to do that payback… seems logical. _

**How'd you get this number, EDWARD? *suspicious look***

**I have my resources, of course… ^.^**

**Ok, what do you want? I do NOT need to be bothered this morning after I JUST woke up, ESPECIALLY by you. - Sorry not a morning person :) –**

**You lazy butt… then fine. **

I left my phone on the night table and went on to take a shower.

I arrived at lunch **(Wearing this:** **./_VQHLWSYUJgA/ShhauLrPhKI/AAAAAAAACKM/lvuRQauPuug/s400/Oversized+black+**** AND ****/zencart/images/50403%208DE062%20JET%202%20PUNK%20BLACK%**** ) **5 minutes before everyone else got in. I was walking towards our usual table, and I recognized a familiar bronze shade color of hair between 2 strong looking hands. At first I thought he looked tired, but he rather looked annoyed.

"Hi Eddie, whatcha cryin' about?" I teased him.

"Haha…. Very funny," he raised his head. "I can't believe you still remember that nickname."

"Well of course I do. I don' just forget things about my best friends," I accused him.

"What, you thought I forgot about you," he asked in disbelief, sitting up.

"Well… '_Oh, so you're that Bella-girl Alice kept going on about!_'" I quoted, sitting across from him.

"Bella." He sighed, the intensity in his eyes surprising me. "I'd _never_ forget you." He rested his hand on mine.

"Then, why didn't you recognize me in Seattle? And why did you pretend like only Alice remembered me?"

"Well, when I heard your name, I hoped it was you but I didn't ask," he took his hand off of mine and scratched his neck. "And the only Alice remembering you thing was mostly to annoy you."

"Oh. Well, why _didn't _you ask?" I wondered out loud.

"Long story," he chuckled. "I was kind of… running away from Alice. You know how she is in the malls, I had no time. Besides, you didn't recognize me either."

"Good point."

A couple seconds after, the lunch bell rang and we were surrounded by our friends.

"Aren't you eating, Bella?" Rose asked.

"No, I already ate on the way…" I responded.

"Where were you anyway?" Jasper wondered.

"Sleeping," Emmett and Edward said at the same time. I laughed.

We all talked for most of the lunchtime already, and time flew by really fast. I had to say, Jasper and Rosalie were a great addition to our group of friends, we all got along great.

"So, what are you guys going to choose for the extra class for the semester?" Alice asked.

"Music," Edward and I replied at the same time, causing us to look at each other with confusion.

"I think I might join the football team," Emmett said, unsure.

"Well, I'm sure you'd be great," Rosalie smiled, and Emmett smiled back all proud. _Awwww… _

"Yeah man, you should totally join Ed and I!" Jasper agreed.

"You're in the football team?" I looked at Edward.

"Mmm-hmmm, quarterback," he nodded. _Hmm, no wonder girls are always running after him… _

"I think all of us should go to tryouts for cheerleading," Alice decided and I presumed 'all of us' meaning the girls. Rosalie agreed.

"Ha, no way. You can count me out," I said. "Besides, I already want to go to music."

"Ah come _on_ Bella! You have to choose 2 anyway you know."

"Oh." _Crap. _"Well I don't want to be with those stuck-up whores anyway, even if it includes a few hours per week." _Good excuse Bella._ Still, I knew she wasn't going to give up. But there was no way in hell I wanted to wear girlie outfits. Skirts! Fear flooded through me as I imagined having to face those moments, and I gulped.

"You mean Tanya and them? They're not in, there's almost no snobs in the squad." I was certainly surprised to hear that.

"Well, I _still_ don't want to go," I said sternly shaking my head. I took a sip out of Edward's lemonade, who glared at me but I smiled sweetly at him and he shrugged it off.

"I say, we go to the football try-outs on Friday, we'll watch the boys, and check out the list on who's already on the squad," Rosalie suggested and Alice of course, eagerly agreed.

"Fine." I said unhappily, crossing my arms, causing Edward to stiff a laugh. "Shut up," I slapped his arm; I wasn't going to let him enjoy this. "When do we have to choose the extra classes?"

"By the end of next week," Emmett answered, taking a bite of his humongous sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly… we had until the end of next week to choose our extra classes. From what I understood, we had to choose 2, but if we were on a team – as football and cheerleading – it also counted as one. Tomorrow after school were the team tryouts and Monday at the same time was the one for the cheerleaders. Apparently, there was already a few people who had a guaranteed spot on the team, champions from last year. I was just hoping all of this cheering thing wasn't going to bring up problems…

"So…" Edward's voice made me look up, and I zoned out. We were walking on the sidewalk towards our shiny vehicles. "What are you going to do in music?" he asked, apparently genuinely curious by this little mystery.

"Well, I mostly sing but after you guys moved away, you made me want to play piano and guitar a little," I admitted.

"Me?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows brought up together in disbelief.

"Yeah you," I looked down feeling a familiar burning in my cheeks creep up. "I was always kind of… fascinated by your music. I don't know. After you left, I missed it so much I decided to play for myself. Of course it doesn't to justice to _your_ music…" I looked up at the forest nearby without seeing it, picturing the times when we would all gather around the piano or the floor, depending on which he was playing, singing along the beautiful melodies he'd play.

"Hmmm… interesting," he chuckled. "I didn't know you could sing," he said in an accusing but teasing tone.

"Always have. I just never really shared it with anyone."

We both stopped walking; our vehicles were right before us. "So if we both sign up for music, I'll get to hear you sing and play?" he asked, sounding strangely hopeful.

"If you play your cards right, you might," I said in a playful tone and let a corner of my lips twitch up. I walked up to my truck and got in, right away turning on my music, as usual: _Hysteria – Muse. _As I drove away, thoughts were running down my head randomly. My singing was important to me; I wouldn't show it to anyone. If I did, I'd felt exposed; there were practically feelings into words.

**So I really hoped you liked it!! :-*) Don't forget that you can give me any suggestions and remarks, comments… stuff! That'd be very much appreciated! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 10! :D I'm really proud of that one, it randomly came to me in the middle of the night and I could NOT stop writing. **** I hope you like it, give me your comments and thoughts on it after please! **

**PS: I'm sorry I haven't been working on this in for ages! I had to secretly move back to QC, my dad sorta ruined my life, and I'm homesick and I miss my brother, who is still back in AB living with his GFs family and my friends. But writing makes me feel better, so I guess there will be more! Enjoy..**

I woke up to _A Lifetime – Better Than Ezra _and the first thought that occurred to me was: _Alice, sleepover, cheerleading…_ I groaned and stood up. Today was Friday, and no matter what Alice was going to say to me, it was a lazy day: Black sweatpants and popsicle green hoodie with green high tops converse. I walked with my things to the bathroom, and went in the shower with a smile on my face at the thought of extra comfiness.

_If My Heart Was __a House – Owl City _came up on my speakers and I began to wash my face. Just when I was done, there was one small knock on the door. Without looking, I opened it. "Hey," Emmett said sleepily walking in and began to do his hair with MY hair products, as usual.

"No makeup?" he looked at me.

I looked carefully at my face and found it perfectly clean and clear. "Nope, looks good just like that." There was just a bit of black eyeliner from last night that I didn't completely wash off, and it looked nice.

"Well. That's unusual." Emmett returned to his hair.

"Hmmm…"

My hair was still damp so I had a nice loose bun, it had gone almost dry and I took it out awhile after to find it wavy but the messy-but-good-looking kind.

"You're taking your car today?" Emmett asked.

"I think so. I'm staying the weekend with Alice's with Rose," I said.

"Oh. Ok. We should all plan something after the football thing," he blurted out.

I looked at him suspiciously and he looked away. "Do you like Rosalie or something?"

A nervous smile spread across his face as I said her name. "Well what? She's pretty…"

Just then _Fa-Fa-Fa – Datarock_ came up. _Far away goes the conversation…_ I thought; this was one of my many songs that my brother liked to fool around to.

The funky guitar started and he spread his arms and moved his head like a peacock, as I said when I was younger. He quickly took a brush from one of the drawers and sang the words as if he was some kind of hyper Michael Jackson.

Then he took my toothbrush from my hand for the next guitar solo. "Hey give that back!" I whined but he wouldn't obey.

"Fa-fa-fa…fa-fa-fa-faa faaa…" he sang.

"Emmett." I warned.

"Fa-fa-fa…fa-fa-faa-faaa faaaaa…" he repeated.

"Emmett! I. Need. My. Toothbrush!" I hissed, trying to be not too loud. Still, he continued his dancing rituals and jumped around me repetitively. I sighed loudly on purpose. He started doing the famous 'hand on crotch, air humping' Michael Jackson dance.

"Oh my god, Emmett! I need it, give it back!" The fact that I was desperately trying not to laugh didn't make it very convincing. He didn't give up.

"Ok then…" I sang. I took the Febreeze bottle next to me and pointed it at him, he abruptly stopped his humping.

"You wouldn't," he eyed me suspiciously.

"You know _very_ well that I would. Give it back." He shoved the toothbrush to me and ran downstairs. "Works every time," I shook my head.

A few minutes later, after I was done packing things to go to the Cullen's, I went downstairs and found Emmett was already gone. "Wimp," I snorted.

_Attack – 30 Seconds __To Mars _blasted in my truck. Today was actually nice out, no rain. Just as I reached the gas station, I got a text.

**Ate breakfast yet?** Edward wrote.

**No, I was just going to… why?**

**Wait, don't go, and meet me at school. Don't get anything.**

**Oh. Ok then…**

I pulled up from the station, not before putting a little bit of gas in. The curiosity of Edward's actions got me in a rush and I got to school quicker than I thought I would – receiving a couple a complaints on the way, of course.

When I parked, there was no shiny grey Volvo in sight, so I went and got to a picnic table no one was using. I laid down on the higher part and listening to my music. I closed my eyes as _Let Down – Dead By Sunrise _played, my eyelids red because of the sunlight. Listening to the lyrics, calming me, I got the idea to write a new song soon, if a was going to sign up for music class… _Shadow Of The Day – Linkin Park _came up and when I got halfway through the song, I heard footsteps near me.

I laid on my elbows and took one earphone out to find Edward sitting on the table facing me, with 2 Starbucks cups. "Oh yum, gimme!" I reached for the cup and sat up, laying my feet beside him. I drank one sip, and discovered it was just a bit too hot, and burned the tip of my tongue.

"Argh, shit,"I mumbled.

"Yeah, forgot to mention it's hot," he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him a stern look. I wasn't upset; he knew I was just messing with him.

"You look very nice today," he smiled.

I blushed as usual at the complicated and said quick thanks.

"You _do_ know Alice will get upset that you're not wearing makeup, right?" he went on.

"Probably," I laid back down, my head resting beside where he was sitting. "But I thought it looked good today, so I decided why not?"

"Well you were right, I was just warning you for safety," he chuckled and brushed hair off my forehead. "But you're always pretty, no matter what."

"What's got you all whipped?" I looked back at him curiously after he brushed one of my burning cheeks with his thumb.

"Nothing," he took his hand away from my face and stole the earphone that was hanging. _Let Me Take You There – Plain White T's _was playing.

I sat up and took a sip from my coffee. "How's your tongue?"

"Still stinging," I replied non-chanlantly, lying back down.

"Want me to make it feel better?" he gave me a suggested look. _Great. Back to his cocky self._

"Don't start," I pushed his chest.

We said nothing for awhile, until _Lollipop – MIKA _came up. I gasped at the happy song and started dancing – while still lying down – and singing along. Edward just sat there, looking at me. Then he chocked on his coffee, failing miserably at trying not to laugh. We both laughed when the song was over.

"Well, well, would you look at that," an annoyingly recognizable voice said. Edward and I both gave each other a knowing look. "Fuck off, Tanya" we said in unison, not even turning our heads in her direction.

"You know I'll make you regret-" she started before I cut her off. I stood in front of her with a menacing look. "Do you want my fist in that fucking brain of yours?" I calmly asked. Edward quickly held my wrist, still sitting on the table, probably to make sure I wouldn't do anything and get in trouble. Silently telling me she wasn't worth it.

Tanya had an alarmed look on her face, swallowed hard and quickly walked away, but not before throwing a not very confident "Hphmm".

"That was easy," I remarked, still silently wondering why she had given up so fast.

"Your eyes are golden in the sun. You probably scared her," he explained as if reading my mind, also letting out a chuckle.

"Oh yeah… there's almost no sun here, I kinda forgot," I replied. He took a picture with his cell phone and showed me.

"See? I guess it kind of makes you look… very different. And when you become angry and you threatened someone, it really shows," he added.

Just then, the school bell rang indicating our first class was starting, but we both sat there, too lazy to even stand up.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Social I think…"

"Oh, me too," he nodded.

"Hmmm, I think I'll skip it though," I said thoughtfully.

"Okay then." He still hadn't moved, I assumed he wasn't going either.

I took the last sip of coffee and threw my cup in the garbage can, but it fell right beside, "Thanks for that, by the way," I said, referring to the Starbucks.

"No problem," he sincerely said.

Then I got a text: **Hey, you at school Hun? Where ARE you? You didn't forget about tonight, did you?**

"Who's that?" Edwards asked, wondering who could make me grunt. "Alice." I replied, as if only her name could explain so much.

**Yeah, I'm just chilling outside, NO WORRIES, I didn't forget about tonight.**** Already packed for this weekend!**

I yawned and looked around. There was a tree that captured my attention, with a bit of sun under and long grass around it. "Oh, that looks comfy!" I beamed. I stood up and carried my backpack with me and held Edward's hand to make sure he wouldn't leave me alone. He sat down under the tree without saying anything but I still could see confusion on his face. "You're my pillow," I explained, and he chuckled at my idea. He laid against the tree and I laid on the long grass beside him, resting my head on his chest.

My iPod was still on shuffle and _Love Bug – Jonas Brothers _came up, it was cute. The calming music, the sun in my face, the tiny wind, the comfy grass... Edward's arms around me... The sound of his breathing and his heart... All made me too calm, sleepy.

****(*&%)(/*?%)****

I woke up in the same position, and _Meet You There – Augustana_ was playing and I looked up at Edward… and I began to think he wasn't such an ass hole. He looked peaceful and happy. Satisfied. I stirred a little more but made him open his eyes. I blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping, too," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled down at me, brushing my hair out of my face again, making me blush more. For a moment, he stared at me, his sleepy eyes looking thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered aloud.

"Your eyes remind me of Arizona," he answered.

"Why?" I asked him. I'm sure I knew why, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"Cause. Well, the brown make me think of the brown mountains Arizona has, and the gold is more like the sun."

"Hmmm." I mumbled. I looked at the time and noticed there was 15 minutes left before the next period started.

"And _your_ eyes, remind me of Forks, because it's super green, like everything here." I stirred again, then a leaf fell on my nose, and we both laughed at the silliness and the randomness of it. "That's cute," he commented. I sat up and my head was in the crook of his neck, I absomindedly inhaled his smell. "You smell good." I spoke up. "Is it perfume?"

"It's cologne!" he laughed, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Right. That's what I meant."

_Island In The Sun – Emma Roberts_ came up and I began to sing along. Edward was silent for the whole song, listening to my singing voice. "You sing beautifully." He said with deep sincerity in his voice, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thank you," I happily said. Any compliment on my singing or music was gladly taken. "We should get to class," I said after a moment; the bell was going to ring in a few minutes.

He agreed and we walked to school. Before we went to our separate ways to go to our lockers, I hugged him. Just like a little girl would hug her dad, her arms all around his torso. He looked a bit surprised by my sudden move until I said: "It's good to have you back."

Everything was what it should have been. I not only had all of my friends back and even new ones, but, more importantly, I had Edward back. He had changed a bit, but he still remained my best friend. It was all that mattered, it was perfect.

He gave me a warm smile and hugged back. "You too."

**SO. Did you like it? :) I really hope you did, and let me know your fave parts of the chapter or any requests in a review. Or you could just comment or suggest something, I'm open to anything! I'll upload a new chapter very soon, IT'S A PINKY SWEAR :))) **


End file.
